A hybrid vehicle can include an engine and a traction motor, both capable of providing power to propel the vehicle. A transmission with distinct gear ratios may also be provided. During an upshift shift in an MHT vehicle, both the engine torque and motor torque can be commanded to change in order to account for an upcoming change in inertia realized due to the shift.